


So What

by ArtemisBlythe



Series: Not What You Think 'Verse [3]
Category: American Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlythe/pseuds/ArtemisBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set almost five years years after 'Not What You Think' and before 'Crash & Burn' Chris tries to tell Matt that it's not working for him any more. Matt's response is beyond what even Chris thought he was capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't nice. I dunno where it came from and I wasn't going to share it but someone said they wanted to read it. Tell me if you think I should take it down. I feel pretty uneasy about it. You MUST read 'Not What You Think' and 'Crash & Burn' first, even though C&B is set after this. You'll need the fuzzies to carry you through.
> 
> Herein lie triggers so steer clear if stuff affects you that way.

Chris slumped against the headboard.  
  
'Matt, I don't think I can do this any more.'  
  
'Whaddya mean?'  
  
'Us...this... I'm not happy, you know that. You spend half the time shouting at me, I always seem to be doing the wrong thing... You must be fed up with me. I think we should call it a day.'  
  
Matt straightened himself from where he'd been rummaging in a drawer. He looked incredulously across at Chris.  
  
'You don't get to make that decision.' He said in a level voice.  
  
'What?' Chris was puzzled and a little alarmed at the look in Matt's eyes.  
  
'I said, you don't get to choose when this is finished. You just keep on smiling and making nice for the cameras and I will decide what's right for you... And us.'  
  
Chris' heart beat faster. Matt's expression now was plainly threatening. Chris had an idea what he was capable of, it was the reason he'd never challenged him before. He'd waited a couple of months but finally the lead weight of misery he'd been carrying in the pit of his stomach had forced him to speak out.  
  
In the early stages of their relationship everything had seemed fine. Chris had his own house to escape to when he felt Matt's intensity becoming too much. He'd been as into the sex as Matt had; twice, three, even four times a night, loud and vigorous, and about as far from tender as it was possible to get. Still, it had been wonderful for a while and Chris spent many a morning-after secretly rather proud of the burning ache in his ass and his inability to walk with his usual grace.  
  
When the novelty began to wear off a little, he tried to continue acting the part: after all, it was natural that the passion of a new romance would cool with time and familiarity.  
  
But then it became a chore. And then it actually turned into more of a trial. Matt didn't seem to notice or care that Chris was becoming more reluctant and Chris wasn't sure how to approach the subject until now.  
  
'Matt, I'm sorry but it's not working for me anymore. I don't want to stay with you when you can tell I'm not enjoying it...'  
  
Chris was hesitant about being so brutal, so honest, but Matt had to know.  
  
Matt moved towards him.  
  
'No. You're staying right here. I don't really care if you're not into it any more because I am and if you value your precious career and pretty little face then you'll do exactly as I tell you.'  
  
Chris stared up at him. Matt was several inches taller and a good thirty pounds heavier than he was. Chris could vouch for his ability to overpower him after many nights gasping for breath face-down on the mattress as Matt pounded into him, fingers digging painfully into his sides.  
  
'But...' Chris began.  
  
He didn't even see the hand that swung towards his face and sideswiped him prone on the bed.  
  
'I said I call the shots.' Matt gritted the words out from between clenched teeth, his fist ready for another swipe.  
  
Chris began to scramble across the mattress, whimpering softly, tasting blood on his lip.  
  
'Oh no you don't.' Matt grabbed his bare ankles and yanked him back to the edge of the bed. Chris yelped in alarm as he lost his balance and fell face-first into the rumple of sheets.  
  
'Now you see that you don't get a choice in this.'  
  
'No!' Chris shouted out as he realised what Matt was preparing to do. 'No, don't... I'm not ready!'  
  
'I don't care, I am.' And he spread Chris' legs wide, knees barely balanced on the edge of the bed.  
  
'Stay still!'  
  
Chris tried to maintain the position, his hands beneath his chin, his ass up in the air, his legs trembling with fear and strain.  
  
Matt's thumbs dug in as he spread Chris' cheeks and probed around his asshole, pressing Chris lower and stretching his thighs painfully wide.  
  
'You're hurting me!' Chris whined into the mattress.  
  
Matt didn't reply but Chris heard him yank at his belt buckle and the buttons on his fly ripping open. His heart sank and he moaned 'No, no!' In a continuous stream.  
  
He felt Matt's cock, dry, hard and insistent, pressing against his hole... Oh god, surely he wasn't gonna do this without... The answer was inevitable as Chris felt an excruciating tearing pain as Matt forced his way in.  
  
He could do no more than sob hoarsely into his hands, trying to divert his attention from the agony down below by biting his forearm. Matt was grunting with the effort of each swift, deep thrust, his hands clasped around Chris' waist, bracing him and digging in.  
  
It didn't last long. Matt paused for a second before plunging in one final time, emitting a groan of release as he came hard into Chris.  
  
Moments later he dragged out and shoved Chris forward until his knees gave way.  
  
'Don't you ever think of leaving, you ungrateful little shit! Your ass is mine, just you remember that!' And he stalked out of the bedroom without a backward glance.  
  
Chris waited until he heard the shower running before he tried to raise himself from the bed. He managed to flop over onto his side and pulled his knees up in a fetal position, shaking with pain, fear and humiliation. Gingerly, he reached an exploratory hand round behind him and was alarmed to see his fingers come away covered in blood.  
  
He remained curled up, sobbing silently, his body throbbing with pain until Matt returned from the shower. He tossed his towel at Chris, muttering:  
  
'Oh, for God's sake clean yourself up, you're spoiling the sheets.'  
  
Before stalking out once more.


End file.
